Winning Back Sugar Rush
by Steel-Winged Pegasus
Summary: Rewrite of an old story. WIR characters are put in Fire Emblem scenarios, but the settings are generally the same. However, they are changed up to fit the story. Summary: Ralph wakes up to the sight of two people: a young girl and an older woman. Little did he know was that he'd help them on a huge journey... Oneshot, but might be expanded to a full story if there's demand for it.


**A/N: Whoa! A fusion crossover fic from yours truly?! Yes, indeed! I dare mix two favorite things of mine together: Wreck-It Ralph and Fire Emblem. Fire Emblem is a strategy RPG medieval-fantasy video game series that was predominantly Japanese until the introduction of Marth and Roy from Super Smash Bros. Melee. The most recent game of the series is Awakening, which is a Nintendo 3DS exclusive. This is an experimental oneshot and this is also a total rewrite of an earlier story I posted. Being that this is a fusion, this will at least attempt to follow the events of Awakening but with Vanellope and Ralph as the leads. Of course, the characters will still be themselves and I will lean away from the original Awakening canon at times due to this being a rewrite of a past story. I don't own either series. I own only OCs. Also, this is a short chapter. Enjoy!**

"Come on, Mom! We can't just leave him here!" a girl's voice called out.

"Well, what do ya think we do, then?" a woman's voice asked, giggling a bit.

A large man groaned and opened his eyes a bit, shielding them from the bright sun. The two smiled and leaned in closer to him, glad that he's okay now. "Heya!" the younger girl chirped, a little rambunctious for her age.

"Huh. Looks like you're still alive. Glad that we don't have to figure out how to take care of a dead body, at least!" the woman laughed, trying to pull him up. In her attempt, though, _she_ ended up being pulled up due to him rising to his full height!

"What's your name?" the little one asked, hanging from his arm.

At that, Ralph yelped and started panicking! "The name's Ralph, kid! But everyone back home calls me Wreck-It..." He put the two down, the nine-year-old girl being a little stubborn. "Ya can't just hang onto my arm all day, kid! Ya nearly made me soil myself when I saw ya there."

"Pizzella. That little bugger there's my daughter Vanellope," the older woman smiled, pointing at the raven-haired ball of energy. "Hey, ya should get off him, kiddo. He'll squash ya like a bug!"

Ralph calmed down a bit when Vanellope jumped off, but panicked again when he couldn't find his axe. "Gah! Where's my axe?!"

"Easy, big guy! We found ya sleeping in the fields and you had that nasty cutter by ya, so we moved it," Vanellope explained, sticking her tongue out at him. "Right there, lumberjack!" She pointed at a large axe not far away from them.

"Gee, thanks," he muttered sarcastically as he went to grab it. Honestly, he didn't really like the girl's antics and the fact that he wanted to prove himself a hero to the others in the Land of Nice didn't help much at all. He left the Land of Nice and went on a crazy journey, especially after a nasty altercation with Gene, the leader of the small country, during the anniversary of its founding. That was the only reason he was in Sugar Rush, since things didn't boil over so well over in the war zone of the Nameless Mountains.

Pizzella nodded and smirked a bit, evident of where Van got her sense of humor from. "Come on, we gotta bring ya to our hidey-hole. Can't leave you helpless and alone, especially not in this candy-coated heart of darkness!"

"What do you mean, 'candy-coated heart of darkness'?" Ralph asked, hoisting the ax onto his shoulder.

Just as Pizzella opened her mouth to answer, there were a few shouts and vicious growling in the distance. "Oi! I think that might be the ex-queen and that brat of hers!" a bounty hunter called out.

"Dammit! How did those devil dogs and their fudge-for-brains masters find us? I thought for sure our disguises flew by easily!" Pizzella growled, gritting her teeth. "Think ya can fight, big guy? Don't think we can run off with your huge size." At that, she unsheathed her unicorn pop rapier. "Van, stay behind Ralph…"

Ralph readied his ax as Vanellope cowered behind him. How she wished her gryphon Truffles was here with her. Maybe then, she could at least help with the fighting! The two adults tensed up as the group drew close. Luckily, it wasn't a very big group, but they have to make sure to kill every single one lest they get ratted out. The sword-wielder stepped back next to Ralph, gripping the hilt tightly.

Things got heated when the actual fighting started! The bounty hunters started charging after the two. Unfortunately for them, Pizzella was an able swordswoman and Ralph was big and sturdy. The steel ax easily broke the lances of sharpened peppermint sticks, the swift rapier easily stabbing into the marshmallow flesh of the inexperienced hunters. The enemies screamed out in agony as the sickly scent of sugar filled the air, the devil dogs pained whining adding to the chaotic cacophony. The black-haired woman rushed up to the leader of the gang and they got into a fierce duel. Poor Vanellope... Life's been tough for the mother-daughter duo since the overthrow of the family and every day was a fight for survival, whether it be finding food and hiding from the bounty hunters looking for their heads. Seeing blood spilled at such an early age must have jarred her up a bit, as now she didn't really trust anyone except her mom.

The two duked it out at a standstill, with some faltering here and there, but nothing too major until… Pizzella got the slip and kicked the leader down! She sliced away at him, but it was hard with a rapier instead of a broadsword. Vanellope peeked out from behind Ralph and shivered a bit. Looked like things got a whole lot tougher now…

"We gotta leave...now," Pizzella sighed, hugging Van tightly.

"Where'll we go now, though?" Vanellope asked, holding on to her mom.

"I...I dunno, Nellie."

Ralph felt his stomach drop. He couldn't help but feel bad for the plight of this duo, so he offered. "Well, we could set up camp for the night. I'll stay up and guard, if ya want."

"I dunno, big guy. Ya sure about this?" the apparently former queen asked.

"What? Come on, Mom! Maybe he'll help us! Mom...what if he can get Dad and Truffles outta the fungeon and help us take our kingdom back?" Vanellope pointed out, a little hesitant at mentioning the imprisoned King Candy and the caged gryphon.

Pizzella mulled over this and furrowed her brow a bit. "But it ain't easy, sweet cheeks. We're gonna need a whole army to take on that bastard's soldiers."

At that, Ralph's eyes lit up a bit. Maybe this was a chance to prove that he was a hero and not just a trouble-making woodcutter like Gene said. "I could totally help ya!"

"Ya sure? Listen, Ralph...there's people in this kingdom. Really notable people. You seriously gotta watch your back and keep a hawk's eye out. If you see anyone that looks rich or fancy, avoid them. Ya got that?" Pizzella strongly warned.

"Thing is that I don't know who's who, lady…" Ralph admitted.

"This is gonna be tough…" she mumbled, cut off by Vanellope's yawning. "Night's fallen already? Looks like you're on guard duty, Ax-man."

Vanellope snorted and giggled sleepily, "Hehe. Doodie…"

The two adults gave her that "are you serious?" look and Ralph hissed, "It's not that kinda duty!"

So Ralph leaned against a tree while the other two slept. He spent all night repeatedly counting the dead bodies over and over again and making sure no one came upon the bloody scene. In the distance, a few kids watched on, the apparent ringleader signalling her other two lackeys to send for the king's soldiers…

**A/N: Alright, so I detracted big-time from original Awakening canon at the end there. Considering I had a medieval fantasy story and this is a rewrite, I wasn't sure if avoiding the detraction was possible. Honestly, the way the story of Awakening is might actually make some things plausible in this story and this might actually be a blend of fusion crossover and some original material as a result. As for how the story will go if this continues, I won't include optional chapters from the game. So what do you think so far? Interesting? Boring? Full of plot holes? Lemme know in the reviews!**


End file.
